1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to portable computers for use in a public environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional computers include some type of storage, for example a “hard drive,” for storing files and system configurations, including programs or applications, documents, and other data. Generally, at least some of the data stored on a computer belongs to and/or is personal to the computer's owner or primary user. As a result, conventional computers do not lend themselves well to public use, since users may have concerns regarding the privacy of their data. In addition, conventional computers offer little to no passive functionality, that is, when they are not being actively used by a user, and may therefore simply be a nuisance in a public space when not being used.